


Meeting as Something New

by Aki_teru



Series: Dem Bois [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Developing Relationship, First Dates, Fluff, Friendship, Johzenji, M/M, Rare Pairings, Romance, Shiratorizawa, chat only for the beginning, next gen captains, sort of..., takes place after chapter 8 of What Happens in the Chat Stays in the Chat, this is a branch-off of another fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 01:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15037328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aki_teru/pseuds/Aki_teru
Summary: They were anxious to meet after practice. It was different this time. They were more than friends, and neither of them were sure how to handle it. So they went with the flow, and everything fell into place.





	Meeting as Something New

**Author's Note:**

> This goes with end of Chapter 8 from my main fic in this series: "What happens in the chat stays in the chat"
> 
> I just...felt the need to write this??

**\----**

**MyManYuuji**

Yeah.....um

Look, I’m sorry about them

I mean I love them but sometimes they just don’t know when to stop

I mean yeah we did go overboard with Yahaba and Kyoutani but

He was actually in denial, you know?

Sorry, I’m doing that you know thing again

 

**MyNameRou**

It’s fine.

But I’m not in denial.

 

**MyManYuuji**

I know

But

 

**MyNameRou**

I just don’t do well with commitments, I guess.

 

**MyManYuuji**

Wait, hold up

Hold the fucking phone

 

**MyNameRou**

Look, I’m not as lame as Yahaba, okay? I won’t sit here and pretend I don’t like you. And it’s fine if you don’t like me that way. I wouldn’t be offended.

 

**MyManYuuji**

Hold up

Shirabu!!!!!

Are you serious? Do you really like me that way?

 

**MyNameRou**

I don’t know. You just treat me different than anyone else has, so I know I don’t dislike you as much as them, if that makes sense.

 

**MyManYuuji**

But you like me.

Like, like-like me?

 

**MyNameRou**

How many times do I have to say it

 

**MyManYuuji**

I just

I’m so happy??

I relly didn’t think you liked me back

 

**MyNameRou**

....so you’re okay with it.

 

**MyManYuuji**

!! YES!!!! More than okay

Kenjirou

Can we plz meet after school so I can hug you?

 

**MyNameRou**

I have practice...

 

**MyManYuuji**

After practice!!

 

**MyNameRou**

....sure

 

 

\----

 

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuji couldn’t contain his excitement.

This was real. Kenjirou had confessed to him.

 _Kenjirou_ had confessed to _him._

He had never expected Kenjirou to be type to express how he felt, let alone return his feelings. It was an absolutely pleasant surprise that filled his chest with warmth and laughter. He couldn’t fight the grin off of his face as he thought about what this meant.

He kept his head down on his desk, arms tightly crossed underneath it, trying to keep his giddy laughter from bubbling up. He was going to _hug_ Kenjirou, and Kenjirou had okay’d it, which meant he might hug back this time. He wished he could go hug him right now.

But he had to wait.

 _‘After practice,’_ he kept telling himself.

_‘After practice.’_

_‘After practice.’_

_‘After practice.’_

The mantra kept repeating in his head throughout the day, keeping his mind from straying further as he struggled to focus on his classes.

“You seem awfully happy,” Kazuma teased as he approached Yuuji’s desk after the last class of the day.

Yuuji didn’t bother trying to fight the grin off of his face. “It’s a good day!” he exclaimed, bursting to his feet. He shoveled his books and notes into his backpack and slung it over his shoulder, smiling ear to ear. “Let’s gooooo!!!” he shouted as he ran out of the room, expertly dodging other students.

 _‘After practice,’_ he thought confidently as he raced to Johzenji’s gym for his own volleyball practice.

He didn’t care to check whether his friend was following him as he booked it across campus. All he cared about at the moment was killing time. And if that meant going to volleyball practice half an hour early, then so be it.

 _‘After practice,’_ he thought again, each time he spiked a ball. _‘After practice.....I’ll get to see Kenjirou.’_

 

* * *

 

 

Kenjirou felt as if a switch had been flipped on during practice. Every set was borderline perfect. He was completely in-sync with his spikers and radiated pure confidence with each play.

It was almost a shame that practice had to end.

“Shirabu-san was on fire today,” Tsutomu remarked as he and Taichi gathered volleyballs from around the court.

“He was,” Taichi said, a knowing smirk crossing his face.

Kenjirou ignored his teammates as they finished cleaning up the volleyball equipment. He made sure to get a quick shower in the locker room before dressing himself. He was nervous and honestly a bit excited.....but mostly nervous. He wasn’t sure how to tell Taichi that he wouldn’t be walking back to the dorm with him...but then, he had this irking feeling that his friend already knew what was up. How he knew, Kenjirou had no idea. Taichi had always had this uncanny ability to read him. Or maybe Kenjirou was more obvious than he thought.

“So....” Taichi began in a low voice as he stood beside Kenjirou and started rummaging through his gym bag for clothes. “...You have a hot date tonight, or what?” he whispered, smirking when his friend flinched.

“No!” Kenjirou glared, blushing.

Taichi raised an eyebrow, amused. “You sure? You’ve seemed awfully happy since texting someone earlier,” he noted, casting a sideways glance at his friend as he pulled on his shirt. “And you’re never happy,” he finished.

“I should have made you run extra laps,” Kenjirou sighed in annoyance.

Taichi snickered, zipping up his bag after he’d finished changing. He slung it over his shoulder and headed for the door. “Whatever you say, captain.” Taichi paused before leaving, glancing back at Kenjirou with a small smile. “You’ll be fine,” he said and walked out.

Kenjirou felt a weight lift off of him at his friend’s words, and he stood there for a while, preparing himself to leave. He was thankful to be the last person in the locker room.

The next few minutes seemed to drag on, and just as he’d finally steeled himself to step out of the locker room, he felt a vibration from his phone. Pulling it from his pocket, he saw a text notification from Yuuji.

 

 

**MyManYuuji**

Kenjirou!!!!!

I’m here!

 

 

Kenjirou swore he felt his heart flutter when he read the text. _‘He’s just outside,’_ he thought, trying to fight the blush he knew was seeping into his skin. He walked to the main entrance of the gym, keys in hand, and flipped off the lights, using his phone to illuminate the dark space. He placed a hand on the door. _‘He’s just outside,’_ he thought again.

He felt another text come through and paused to squint down at it.

 

 

**SinnamonBoy**

don’t keep your ‘friend’ waiting too long

;)

 

 

Kenjirou felt his face heat up even more. Fucking Taichi.

 _‘He’s right though,’_ he thought. _‘I can’t stay in here forever...’_

Kenjirou took a deep breath and pulled the door open, preparing for the worst...however—

The moment the door opened, a figure fell in through it, knocking him to the ground.

_‘What the fu—’_

“Oh shit, I’m sorry!”

“....Teru?” Kenjirou asked. He had dropped his phone when they’d fallen, and the flashlight illuminated the room just enough for him to make out Yuuji’s face.

Yuuji quickly rolled off of him and jumped to his feet, extending his arm down to help Kenjirou up. “I’m so sorry!” he apologized, freaking out a bit too much. “I was just leaning against the door so I wouldn’t get snowed on! And I wasn’t thinking!” he rambled on. “Of course you would open the door! I’m such an idiot... I’m so sorry! Are you okay?! I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“I’m fine,” Kenjirou said, taking Yuuji’s hand to hoist himself up. “Sorry for making you wait....You’re probably freezing....”

“Don’t worry about it,” Yuuji said, though it was obvious he’d been cold. His hand felt like ice, his skin pale but flushed in the face, and he was wearing far too little to be out on a winter night. “I actually don’t feel that cold! I ran all the way here, so the adrenaline kinda kept me warm.”

“You ran here?”

“I....yeah, sorry. I was really excited and kinda came right after practice, so...”

Kenjirou sighed worriedly. “You’re going to get sick...” he said and pulled Yuuji further inside so he could close the door. He reached over and flipped on a set of lights so that part of the gym was lit but not bright enough to attract attention from the outside. “You should have at least brought a coat,” he said, watching Yuuji’s failed efforts to hide his shivering.

Yuuji seemed to be pouting, his hands running up and down his arms in an effort to warm himself up. “Yeah, but....I mean, you’re only wearing your school uniform.”

“My dorm is less than two minutes from here,” Kenjirou stated, rolling his eyes. They stood awkwardly in silence, neither one of them looking the other in the eye. Kenjirou contemplated for a moment, feeling embarrassment already creeping onto his face. “I’m......not really great at this, but....” he trailed off, opening his arms to indicate what he was referring to.

Yuuji’s eyes grew wide as they landed on Kenjirou, who was trying to avoid looking directly at him. Yuuji gasped and launched himself forward, embracing Kenjirou. “You’re so warm!!” he exclaimed, resting his head on the other’s shoulder. He was excited and _so very happy_ when he felt Kenjirou’s arms wrap around his back, returning the hug.

They stayed like this for a while, conversing quietly as Yuuji was enveloped in Kenjirou’s warmth.

A soft smile spread on Yuuji’s face. “Hey Kenjirou...”

“Hm..?” Kenjirou hummed, feeling content as his nerves and his embarrassment finally faded away.

Yuuji grinned, letting out a small chuckle. “I really really like you,” he said pulling away from the hug to look Kenjirou in the eye. “You’re amazing, you know that?”

That was all it took to get Kenjirou blushing again. “I’m not...  I— shut up.” he stammered, hiding his face in Yuuji’s shirt. “I like you too.”

Yuuji grinned, hugging him again. “Do I get to call you my boyfriend?”

Kenjirou smirked. “Only when the other captains aren’t looking.”

“Who do you think will catch on to us first?” Yuuji laughed, thinking about their group of friends and running through ideas of what their reactions might be.

“Who knows,” Kenjirou shrugged. “That Akaashi guy seems pretty perceptive.”

“Yeah, I think so too,” Yuuji agreed. “But they all tease us already.....What if none of them _actually_ find out about us dating?”

Kenjirou shrugged again. “I say we give it a month. If they’re still clueless by then, they’re a bunch of idiots.”

Yuuji laughed. “Kay.”

They stayed in each other’s presence for a little while longer before deciding it was probably getting too late to be hanging around in the gym. Shiratorizawa’s curfew would be coming up soon, so Kenjirou had to make sure he got back to the dorm in time, and Yuuji had to be off campus before the campus security started making their rounds.

“I’m not letting you walk back like that,” Kenjirou stated, gesturing to his boyfriend’s outfit as they stepped out into the cold.

“I’ll be fine,” Yuuji protested as Kenjirou locked up.

Kenjirou smiled, slipping his hand into Yuuji’s despite his own embarrassment in doing so. “I’m not going to let my stupid boyfriend freeze to death before we even get to go on an actual date,” he said and pulled out his phone. “I’ll have my roommate bring down my winter coat.”

Yuuji blinked. “You don’t have to do that, Kenjirou! You’ll need your jacket—”

“You can give it back tomorrow,” Kenjirou said as he finished sending off a text.

Yuuji felt his heart rate speed up as he watched a blush form across his boyfriend’s face. “Kenjirou, did you just ask me on a date?”

Kenjirou smiled at Yuuji’s excitement. “Maybe.”

Yuuji burst into a grin and wrapped Kenjirou in a hug as they walked toward the dorms. “I’ll be there! What time?”

“....Noon?”

“Awesome!”

“Great,” Kenjirou said and stopped before the door entrance. “Wait here,” he said and went inside. He carded himself into the building and found Taichi waiting in the lobby, watching him with that smirk of his.

Taichi handed him the jacket silently, the smirk never leaving his face and he turned around and headed into the elevator.

Kenjirou was both irritated and relieved. He rolled his eyes and turned to leave the building again, marching back outside where his boyfriend was waiting. “Here,” he said holding the coat open.

Yuuji slid into it and zipped it up. “Thank you,” he said, a content smile crossing his face.

“I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Yep!”

They stood there awkwardly for a moment, not really knowing what to do.

Yuuji gulped and took a deep breath. “Can I—”

“Yeah,” Kenjirou answered hastily.

Yuuji smiled and leaned forward, pausing to consider if this was really okay.

Kenjirou blushed and closed the distance, their lips meeting in a soft kiss. When he pulled away, they were both blushing deeper. He coughed, hoping to keep his voice steady. “Don’t freeze to death,” he said, smiling.

Yuuji took Kenjirou’s hand in his own. “I wouldn’t miss our date for the world,” he chuckled and dropped his hand, stepping back. “Now get inside before you catch a cold,” he shouted and waved over his shoulder as he ran off.

Kenjirou watched until he was sure Yuuji had made it off campus and then headed inside.

He had a feeling that this relationship was going to be an adventure.


End file.
